Dunnage in the form of honeycomb panels folded along a V-groove are known per se. However, there remained room for improvement, in particular, folded honeycomb panels were known to slide on the faces of the articles to which they were applied during handling or shipping, which was unpractical. Also, former folded honeycomb panel dunnages were known to slightly scratch articles in some cases, which was undesired.